


A tale of Two Gods and their Horrible Children

by ForcedRedacted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedRedacted/pseuds/ForcedRedacted
Summary: Two otherworldly beings and their quest to alleviate their eternal boredom. Please don't take this story seriously
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a world of unsurpassed potential and freedom. Let me speak on it a little, before we continue, for it is understanding the place, the -setting- that is important. It is a world that is well balanced, where nature holds sway and life ebbs and flows as it is meant to. Naturally, and without outside involvement. It is a quiet world, where the latest tools of war were crossbows and where the most powerful offensive magic is innate to an aquatic race that rarely venture out from their temples. Villagers live peacefully in the sunlight, protected from the undead by the sun and the golems that they built. They were a peaceful people. 

Were. They still are, to an extent. This world, nameless and infinite, was -innocent-. There was no need to explain where the undead came from. Nobody asked. Things simply were the way they were, accepted and the cycle continued. 

One day, a pair of eyes opened within this world. Foreign, a Force from Elsewhere. Another pair of eyes opened shortly after, a second avatar for a second, more benevolent force. These eyes met, before the first pair offered out a -hand-. 

"Play with me?"

Something -changed- within the world at that moment. The balance that had dictated the turning of a world was proven delicate, and -tipped-. 


	2. Chapter 2

"God hand too strong! _GOD HAND TOO STRONG!!"_

The words came, hurried and panicked as lava welled through the no longer solid wall of thick glass. Dirt rather suddenly filled the hole, before the lava was chased and corralled away from the delicate flowers that were otherwise liable to die a horrific death by way of burning. After a few moments, it dispersed before the red-headed entity slumped against the ground. Two vulpine ears - just as unnecessary as the tail - flicked down and back as she sighed. Crisis averted. Pale green eyes cracked open to survey the channel of dirt that was now just sort of -there-. 

_((Faux? Is everything alright?))_

_(Peachy. Trying to make a light wall without burning everything down and punched out a panel of glass is all.)_

One hand reached out to tap the dirt, and in three foot chunks it disappeared before the ground was once more clear of unusual obstructions. That done, she glanced up and drifted upwards to hover in front of the patch of dirt holding the lava at bay. The possibility of _glass_ manifested in one hand, before the other reached out and made the dirt disappear. 

Glass filled the hole, sealing it. The fake fox god grinned to herself, before drifting back to survey her work. Thunder rumbled faintly from a distance, and she perked up before spinning about and starting to drift through the open cavern that had been excavated just about down to the bedrock. 

_(Hey Mossy! It's a thunderstorm! I'm going to head topside. I want to listen to it and the thrum of the defenses at the same time for a bit.)_

_(('Kay!))_

One of the two first gods of the land drifted through a nearby metal and stone archway hung with orange banners that depicted the face of a fox. A hard right sent her towards the lowest staircase before she simply started floating upwards beside it. Maintaining her momentum, she drifted along the edge of the middle floor and skirted the unnatural four-pillared gardening tower only to alight on the straighter stairs that went from one floor to the next over the expanse of verdant, flower-bedecked ground below. Several signs were attached to a pillar as she stepped onto the glass floor held precariously between two narrow pieces of worked blue stone, and she tipped her face up to catch some of the few drops of rain that made it that far. 

Sky Door. Outside, Test Island, Beware Slappers.

Villager Floor. Crafting, Library, Storage, Trading. 

Beast Floor. Cows, Horses, Llamas, Sheep, Pigs, Chickens.

Food Tower. Wheat, Carrots, Potatos, Beets. 

Decoration floor. Houses, Flowers, Slimes.

A grin split her face, before she jumped and rocketed upwards through the center of the upper spiral staircase that was partially supported by an enormous birch tree, and exited through to the surface. Glass encased the top of what had once been a seafolk temple, leaving it exposed to the air, and she settled underneath the sturdy glass docks to listen to the way thunder rumbled through the air and the steady heartbeat of the defenses that kept the aquatic people who had once lived there away. 

It was peaceful, even with the muffled sounds of the fish people circling and thumping against the glass. Even if she stepped out, they could tell when she was mortal and when she was not, so they wouldn't have done anything more than stare anyways. She grinned to herself, and closed her eyes to -relax- with the confidence of an immortal conqueror. 

* * *

_There is a story here, if you look for it._

_See, here, how one of them sits in the captured ruins of the home of an entirely native species. Destruction courses through that one's veins like wildfire, for it is always easier to break than to build. And yet, part of the expansive home they have claimed is from their own efforts._

_Yes, this one came into the world to burn down forests and kill indiscriminately. But look, there and there, the floor plan and excavation was done in large part by their hand, as were the elaborately raised glass ceilings. The pillars that support the first through to third floor. The orderly neatness of measured and sectioned off homes for the animals that would later come to call this place home, and the defenses._

_On the darker spectrum of morally grey, but not quite black._

* * *

Long dark hair framed the face that popped into existence next to the dozing, vaguely fox-adjacent god. A lily bloomed on their head, and their dress was a mix of darker greens that would not have looked out of place in the fog of a swamp. She nudged her companion over a little bit to also take shelter, before settling down next to her and enjoying the peaceful double-thump as it contrasted with the sound of the thunder and rain beating against the thick glass above their heads. 

* * *

_Another crew member in the play, another part of the story. She too has destruction coursing through her veins, but only as much as the other has creation. She is the builder, for the lowest floor was by and large her decreed domain. Dirt, rock, sand and gravel had been cleared specifically so that she could -play-. Flowers dotted the landscape, sea grasses grew thick and strong and bees buzzed happily through the air as they pollinated and made the most delicious god-touched honey in the land._

_This one is the lighter spectrum of morally grey, but not quite white._

* * *

"Ne, you remember when I told you about this place? A sea temple, out in the middle of nowhere?" 

"You told me you wanted to seal up the pillars that supported it, and then dig down." 'Mossy', as she had been called, smiled and reached out to catch a few drops of rain. 

"And now lookit it. You got a giant birch tree to grow, I finally got the stairs all figured out for when I want to walk through it as a mortal, we figured out that those black roses were killing the foxes..." 'Faux' grinned, stretching out with her hands behind her head as she stared up through the glass to the tiny dock above. "And the slimes! I'm still not sure if everything's safe from those things gettin' in."

"It took a long time to clear it all out." 

"It did!" The vulpine-adjacent form shifted as she snickered. "You're -glorious- with how you're makin' it all look, though. I could -never- get it to do that. You make it look natural."

"Think you'll anchor yourself here and then go around as a mortal again soon?" The collected raindrops were studied before 'Mossy' drank them down.

"Maybe, maybe. Heard you were making a village? Got a name for it yet?"

"Mm-mm."

"How about..."

* * *

 _Mossflower Village_.

Fitting, considering the god who had made it called themselves Mossflower. Both gods floated over it as one was excitedly shown around and the other excitedly acted as a guide. Two whole villagers, one named Kirk the other named Spock, lived in the church. Some farmers trundled about the fields, and there was an undertaker on hand for when the villagers inevitably started to 'disappear'. 

"Hey now, that's not my fault! They get out on their own! For all that they're -stupid-, they certainly have some clever moments. You want'em stuck? Put down compost. They -always- get stuck in those, and I don't even know why they go into them in the first place!" 

"Uh-huh. Right." Mossy teased as she drifted over to lightly elbow Faux. "Do you remember the horse pit?"

"I wanted one of every colour! It's not my fault they kept coming out in colours I already had. 'Sides, keeping that many horses would have been too big of a drain on our resources." 

"The ground was stained dark red and even _I_ couldn't get anything to grow there. Both time."

"Yeah, yeah..."


End file.
